Uncle Richter
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: What if it wasn't Cordelia, Richter was in love with but Christa


Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers

Uncle Richter

Richter's love for Cordelia had been nothing but a cover up, a cover to hide his love for Christa. He had never told her, being to cowardly to admit it to her or himself, and it was one of his greatest regrets, Richter often blamed himself for her death, thinking maybe he could have filled the hole in her heart and saved her, but now he would never know. He had used Cordelia to stay near Christa, as much as he had used her to distract and distance himself from Christa, she had been not only beautiful, but also the light of his life, and when he had found that out, it had scared him, and made him cut her off from himself, sadly Richter had only been able to admit his love for her to himself after she had died.

he was never able forgive himself after Christa died, and though Richter was by no means a 'good man' and still hated and plotted against Karlheinz (even more after what he did to Christa), he would still try and watch over Subaru at times, for Christa. Richter would watch over Subaru, but still mock and tease him, because he also blamed Subaru for her death, even though deep down he knew Subaru wasn't at fault, but whenever his conscience made a rare appearance, and tried to scold him, Richter would justify himself by telling himself it was because he was Karlheinz's son.

But as time went by Richter had actually warmed up a little to the boy. Certain things that Subaru did at times, would remind him of Christa, like when Subaru would take care of the gardens, sometimes Subaru would have soft looks that made him think of Christa. When Subaru was 'fifteen' he had seen Richter watching him, and had asked quite rudely what he wanted, Richter had been unsure what to do, but decided to tell Subaru half the truth, Richter told him that he had grow up with Christa and had felt bad that she had died, so he had decided to watch over Subaru. But when Subaru heard that, he had been enraged, and yelled at, tried to attack and cursed Richter for a good five hours before he got tired and his voice was hoarse.

But Richter still continued to keep an eye on Subaru, and Subaru gradually came to accept it, and even reluctantly grew to almost like Richter a little, the more he talked to him, they did have some common ground, like their hatred for Karlheinz. When Yui arrived, Richter explained some of the situation and his plan to Subaru, and while Subaru didn't approve, there wasn't really anything he could do about it, but he did give Richter the cold shoulder for a while.

* * *

Subaru had forgotten most of his anger when Richter was stabbed, and it had been replaced with concern. But what could he do? Absolutely nothing, like Richter had told him to do before hand, (though at the time Subaru had sneered and ignored him) he could only watch the scene play out from the sidelines, hoping for a way to discreetly aid Richter. But when Yui had driven the knife into her chest, Subaru's eyes widened, horrifying flash backs of his mother taunting him, the fact that it was his knife that she used only made it worse.

He watched worriedly as they attempted to help her, Subaru knew that if she died it would be his fault, and he didn't know if he could bear it. A movement from the corner of his eye drew Subaru's attention, he turned to see Laito slipping out of the room quietly, he looked around hastily, suddenly remembering Richter, where was he?! How could he forget him like that, especially because of Yui?! Richter must have drug himself from the room, and Laito was probably heading after him to finish him off! Subaru quickly and discreetly rushed from the room, which wasn't to hard, considering how distracted his other brothers were with Yui.

Subaru followed Laito quietly from the shadows. He shivered slightly at the walls stained with Richter's blood. He had thought about what he would feel like if Richter ever died, before, and he supposed he would be little upset, but still get over it quickly, but now that it was an actual possibility Subaru realized he cared if Richter died a lot more then he had thought, it wasn't like Richter was been a kind, loving uncle, (he was almost the opposite) but he had still always been there, a sorta comforting presence, it was kinda nice knowing someone was looking out for you, and though they didn't always get along, they often had decent conversations, and as weird as it was, Subaru had gotten rather attached to Richter.

As Laito seemed to draw closer to his destination, Subaru grew more and more agitated. He didn't even have a plan! What was he going to do when Laito tried to kill Richter? Expose his and Richter's connection? Absolutely not! Damn it, why didn't he think these things through?! Well, to late now, he would just have to unfortunately wing it. Subaru was not comforted when Laito grabbed a lantern, fire was not good, not good at all, but then when he had thought about it more, he supposed it might be easier to help Richter under cover of smoke, though the fire would give him less time. Subaru was drawn out of his thoughts, Laito was walking towards a door, and the scent of Richter's blood was growing stronger.

Subaru grit his teeth, and shifted his weight nervously, as Laito entered the room. Damn! He wished he could see what was happening, but in the mean time he busied himself with finding a place to hide for when Laito came out, a place where he could easily slip into the room when Laito left it, Subaru waited anxiously, what was taking so long? Suddenly a horrible thought struck Subaru, what if Laito was going to wait until he was sure the job was done? What if Subaru went into the room and all that was left was a corpse or ashes?! He grit his teeth, damn it! He couldn't stand it any longer! Subaru creeped up to the door and looked through it, he gasped quietly when he saw Laito throw the lantern, and the room burst into flames.

After nearly having a heart attack, Subaru snuck through the door, and hide, and narrowly avoided alerting Laito to his presence. Richter smirked slightly when he saw Subaru, and Subaru being to flustered to be angry, ignored him. As soon as Laito was out and shut the door, Subaru leapt up, ran to Richter, and dragged him out of the fire, coughing, "Damned idiot! What did you come here for?!", Richter coughed, "I-'wheeze'- needed something", Subaru growled, "Whatever, we can't talk here", he dragged/carried Richter out of the room, after wrenching the door open.

Subaru looked around wildly, he couldn't bring Richter far, because of the bleeding, but he couldn't leave him here, and Richter needed his wound taken care of. Um! What to do?! What was he supposed to do? He was never in situations like this until now!, "Hey..you might want to make a decision soon", Richter choked out, "I know! Shut up and let me think!", Okay! Okay, he needed to calm down and take care of the problem rationally. He took a deep breath, let it out and lay Richter down gently, then wrapped Richter's wound in a tear from Richter's shirt.

Subaru lifted Richter back up, and dragged him to a nearby room, "I'll come back soon, I just need to get rid of your scent and show up in front of my brothers, so they won't wonder where I've gone", with that Subaru quickly left the room without waiting for Richter's reply.

Subaru mentally cringed at himself, as he replayed the memories of helping Richter in his head, while washing away Richter scent. Fuck that had been embarrassing, why the hell did he show how worried he was? Why was he even that worried in the first place? It didn't matter now, Subaru supposed, he would have to just pretend he hadn't been, otherwise he wasn't sure he could stand being in the same room as Richter, it would be to embarrassing. Subaru dried and dressed after his quick shower, then made his way back to the living room, he slipped in silently, and tried to casually bled into the background.

He had thankfully arrived in time to see them revive Yui, but he also unfortunately saw Shu glance at him suspiciously more than once. Subaru ignored him, then 'tch'ed and walked out of the room casually when Yui appeared to be alright.

"You got me into a fine mess!", snarled Subaru, Richter just rolled his eyes, but winced when Subaru pulled a little to tight on his bandages. Subaru had come back for Richter after he left the living room, then had dragged him to his room and cleaned and re bandaged his wound, Subaru sighed "I don't even care what you were trying to get, just don't anymore", Richter narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?", Subaru glared at him, "Stop whatever plans you have besides becoming stronger than Karlheinz", Richter turned away, "Lets talk about something else for now", Subaru growled but complied.

"So the girl lived?" Inquired Richter, "Yeah", Richter looked around Subaru's room, "This is my hospital room for now?", "Unfortunately" grumbled Subaru, "I could use a less nasty roommate", Subaru attempted to hit him, but Richter dodged, "Well I'm sorry that I'm not a damned ray of sunshine!" Spat Subaru, Richter chuckled, "You should have seen your worried face, I don't think I've ever seen you look so distressed", Subaru flushed, "I wasn't!-Shut up!".

~End~


End file.
